


Before there was Tryus there was Tarty

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Exs, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, One Shot, One Sided Love, Past Romance, Past T. J. Kippen/Marty, Romance, T. J. Kippen Has a Crush, Tarty as exes, Trans Marty (Amber Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: I be exploring the Tarty head cannon of them being exs and this is my takeOrTJ broke Marty heart more times than he can count and shattered his self confidence but Marty still loves him





	Before there was Tryus there was Tarty

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeeeeeeet This Crack ship is my new OTP sosisisiksdjdj I update Tyrus and my Sebastian Fic this week

 

 

One shot comment if I should expand on it (Tarty was a crack ship for me but now im starting to ship it more than Tryus because of the fanfiction):Warning The F-word is used about 3 times and if it makes you uncomfortable just move on and I space out my work because Im a cram writer and I cant do organized paragraphs or grammar Here the story:

Marty knew his and TJ relationship wasn't built to last not just because it consisted of them getting high in Marty room letting the smoke fill thier lungs and stain the bed with it smell, or because TJ would only come to Marty if he was angry or been hurt by his dad.

No it wasn’t because of that but it was because it was emotionally exhausting, mentally abusive and sometimes , TJ would slap him around and tear him down till he was nothing so it shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did when TJ left but it did and it hurt it really did. It hurt to see TJfreckled face and to see him stick up for Cyrus, and everytime TJ held Cyrus hand like he didn't care but he did care about those things when they were dating.

Marty laughed a crazed laugh tears dotting his pale face blending in with his freckles, he knew he looked strange his hand pounding the table till it bled didn't help his case very much but it was funny because TJ never asked him to be his boyfriend.

No matter how much Marty wanted him to ask or take him on dates, he didn’t so they weren't truly dating they were just fucking, and he wanted them to be dating so freaking bad, but fucking that all they ever did, but Whenever he brought it up to TJ, that maybe they could be boyfriends and date, kiss, Marty would let TJ do whatever to him as long as TJ would just fucking say yes.

Of Course TJ with his beautiful green eyes that today this day make Marty heart melt and blonde hair just mumbled and sighed

“Kissing is for fags were just fucking” but then he would continue the sentence as if he wanted Marty to know that he was straighter than a plank “I could never touch a guy” he would say and Marty would mentally scoff but despite that Marty would just smile a bit goofy like he truly knew that TJ was insecure and TJ hated that he knew that

“But you just fucked me” Marty would point to his binded and covered chest because he never felt comfortable taking off his binder and tank top “i'm a guy so I guess your gay or bi or whatever you are, your definitely not straight”

TJ would just glare at him when he said that and shove him down on his bed threatening to rip Marty insides or just to punch him, Marty always thought it was a fun game to see TJ worked up, angry sex and angry love was the only way their love worked how sad was that, and Marty knew it, it was sad that he was only a play thing to TJ

“Your not a guy, I don't see your dick” and Marty would blink down at the floor to prevent himself from crying, because deep down he knew TJ did mean to hurt him, he knew TJ didn't like to be reminded that Marty was a boy no matter his body parts, it just made it easier for TJ to convince himself he was straight because he was just fucking a girl with short hair instead of a boy by bring up the fact that he was transgender and not a real boy TJ convinced himself he was straight and hurt Marty in the process by reminding him no matter how much he passed, he would never have a real dick, so pretty soon 

Marty just stopped smiling when TJ said he wasn't gay, he stopped holding back his tears and let them fall through TJ carpet, and then he stopped asking for them to be official ,and then they “broke up”, TJ got tired of fucking him or maybe it because Marty stopped feeling emotions being with TJ, and there was no more good angry sex, Marty guessed but it didn't hurt any less he looked out the glass window adjacent from him to see TJ and Cyrus smiling holding hands, blissfully happy like a real couple the couple he and TJ couldn’t be and he felt tears spring out his eyes and his throat shutdown but he finally smiled not for joy but he felt proudness because as everyone knows for many reasons 

 

Tarty had to end, and for Marty to finally not be in a toxic relationship TJ had to leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nejdjdejejjs Comment and Kudos people it how I stay movtivated 🤧 please comment even if it just a “Cant wait to read more”


End file.
